Rain of Embers
by Syeira-la
Summary: When Cynder's daughter,a purple dragon,is born she is rejected.Left without a place in the world,she finds solace in the strangest of friends.Then she must embark on a journey to defeat Blackavar,the son of Malefor,and save the very world that shunned her
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! So this is my third fanfic and my first Spyro fanfic. The prologue may seem a little confusing, don't worry. After the prologue there will be a chapter explaining where the story takes place in the trio of games and what in the world is going on. I love reviews, by the way! The faster you review, the faster I will update. If I get no reviews I will not update. Usually, I update once I get five new reviews. So keep that in mind as you read! It's not that hard to update! Just press the button and review! Well, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Rain of Embers**

**Prologue**

Thunder boomed overhead and stark white lighting lit the world in its fiery embrace. A large black dragon strained, a sheen of sweat over her dark scales.

"Almost…" came an expectant whisper from an icy blue dragon.

"It is time," an old red dragon rasped.

A large purple male dragon padded into the birthing den silently. "Are they coming, Ignitus?"

The red male dragon nodded slowly.

There was an audible groan, then a deep red egg slid out onto the fern nest. Shortly afterward a sparkling purple egg slid out into the world.

"Cynder?" The purple dragon asked uneasily.

"Yes, Spyro?"

"Your eggs… one of them is purple."

Cynder rocketed from her niche in the den. "Purple?" she asked sharply.

Spyro could only nod mutely.

"That can only mean one thing…" Cynder mused.

"Yes," Ignitus confirmed. "The purple dragon has come."

"But a purple dragon comes only once every ten generations!" Spyro put in hastily.

"Afraid that you're not a once-in-a-purple thing anymore, Spyro?" Sparx laughed from a corner of the den.

A quiet grumble of laughter came from Ignitus.

"It's more than that, Sparx." The icy blue dragon said ominously.

Cynder turned to the blue female dragon. "Lyra? What do you think?"

Lyra paused for a moment, deep in thought. "The Ancients must foresee a great trouble ahead, to send us another purple dragon." Her tone sharpened abruptly. "The world will not accept this dragon, you know. They will be afraid, afraid of a destiny they cannot control. Afraid of something different, something beyond their powers."

"True," Ignitus added. "No force in the Dragon Realms can alter the will of the Ancients. The world will be afraid of someone who's destiny is of a greater power. Your child have no place in this world."

"My child…" Cynder murmured. "An outcast."

Spyro pressed his muzzle to his mate's side comfortingly. She bent to touch her two eggs.

"A purple dragon…amazing." Spyro said.

"Yes," Ignitus rasped quietly, so that no other dragon could hear. "A legend is born."

*** * * ***

The egg trembled once, then stilled. A tiny crack split the piercing depths of endless purple. Once again the violent shivering shook the egg.

Suddenly, one piece of the eggshell cracked off. Purple scales shone through the hole. With a swift and violent motion, the egg shattered. A small purple dragon tumbled from its warmth and safety.

Cynder jumped forward to nuzzle her child. "It's a girl."

Spyro placed one paw on his daughter. "She's beautiful."

The young dragon was a dark purple with fiery dark red tips. She blinked open her enormous blue eyes and took her first glance into the world that she was born into.

"Embyr." Cynder spoke quietly. "Your red scales glow like embers in the moonlight.

"Embyr." Spyro agreed. "That's a fine name."

"Look," Lyra whispered quickly. "The other egg is hatching."

Cynder turned to her other egg. Swiftly the shell smashed itself and a red dragon slid out. Cynder gently licked her newborn, her gentle rasping stimulating and waking the young red dragon.

"Flayre. Your name shall be Flayre." Cynder murmured.

The young dragon opened his orange eyes to stare into his sister's. Embyr and Flayre locked eyes as siblings, love and understanding passing between them.

"Something's wrong," Spyro snapped suddenly.

Cynder lifted her head quickly. "What?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling."

"Well, your instincts are usually right, Spyro. We must keep wat-"

Without warning, a dark shadow descended over the dragons.

"Malefor!" Cynder spat, hatred flinging from her eyes.

The warped purple dragon landed next to Cynder. He spun and sank his teeth into her neck. Cynder collapsed underneath his weight and the wounds he had given her.

"My creation, a traitor!" Malefor snarled. He tore his fangs from her neck and turned to stare into Spyro's burning eyes. A mocking grin crept across his face.

"So sad that you all have to die," he laughed roughly.

Spyro flung himself at Malefor, scorching flames erupting from his jaws. Malefor dodged the attack and flew forward, claws outstretched.

He dug his talons cruelly into Flayre's back. He launched himself into the air, still gripping the young dragon.

Spyro rose to his feet and attempted to spring into the air after his son. Malefor turned his head and let out a stream of engulfing flames. Spyro fell back, unconscious.

The dark shadow rose further into the sky, then disappeared into the descending night.

**Yay, now review! But first, a few quick questions. How old was Spyro when he left home in A New Beginning? Or, how old would a dragon have to be to reach his size? And how long would it take for a dragon to reach full maturity? **


	2. Storm of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro. I do own Embyr, Flayre, Lyra, and a whole bunch of others I am too lazy to mention.**

_**Read the following information if you want to understand what is going on in the story! Not just an author's note!**_

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of Rain of Embers! Ok, I'm pretty sure things are very confusing right now. Well, in the games I have completed ANB, almost finished TEN, and I have started DOTD- I have just finished beating the war with the cannon and I think I am underground or something. Also, I have only played a tiny iddy bit of the other Spyro games like Year Of The Dragon. So I have no idea who these Ember and Flame characters are. My story takes place during the Legend of Spyro series that has ANB in it. It takes place after DOTD. But when Cynder gives birth Malefor is still alive. Spyro and Cynder are mates, and they are adults. Which means they are 160 years old, I think. All of the Guardians are still alive. Shortly after Flayre is abducted Malefor is been defeated by Spyro and Cynder. But Malefor has a son, Blackavar. Blackavar has been warped to evil-Cynder status. Lyra, for those of you who are wondering, is just Spyro's advisor. Not the new Ice Guardian. And yeah, Embyr is a purple dragon who is not supposed to exist, because it has not been ten generations. And to Scarlett Husky, I did not know that there was an Embyr in Dragoncharm. I have never even heard of Dragoncharm. Random note: both Embyr and Flayre's names are pronounced like ember and flare, not Embir and Flire. Also, the Ancients discussed in this story are the very oldest ancestors of the dragons, a.k.a the first dragons. They're dead, of course, but they still have power over the earth. And the Starry Realms are the dragon's version of heaven. The monkeys mentioned later in the story are the same villain monkeys in ANB before Tall Plains. Not regular monkeys. Ok, I guess that's it! Thanks for my reviews so far! You guys are great! But, please review more if you want updates! Oh, and also I have a new poll up on my profile. Go vote! And for any Warriors lovers out there, read my Warriors fanfics Alone and Flight of Shadows! Well, I guess that's it. And with that, on with the story! **

**Rain of Embers**

**Chapter 1**

A young purple dragon sat brooding by a drooping willow tree. She had had enough of the hostile glares from every little thing that noticed her. Including that stupid robin that was now being digested.

She even caught her parents staring sometimes. It was a stare of mixed awe, fear, and disgust. _Really supportive parents, _she thought sarcastically. It wasn't her fault she had been born purple!

A glittering purple butterfly fluttered near her nose, its wings silhouetted in the dying sun. _Beautiful, _she thought aimlessly. _Peaceful, free, _slurp. Well, she was hungry! Besides, it was purple. Purple things were doomed to a life of pain, anyway.

She retreated back into the sullen depression that shrouded her thoughts so frequently. That came of being an outcast, she had realized. The awful feeling of complete loneliness, occasional rage, and depression that went with rejection.

Unhappy memories flooded through her. Actually, they were happy memories, which were much worse. Much worse than the day she found out who she really was, and why she was cursed. She sighed and released herself to her past.

She had been born as the sole child of Spyro and Cynder. Her nursemaid and best friend of her early years had been Lyra. Lyra had long since left them, though, to start a family of her own. Her early childhood had been fairly pleasant, as she had not fully understood who she was.

A sigh of frustration escaped her tight expression. Why was Spyro reveled as a hero, while she was an outcast? Like she didn't know the answer. Spyro was a blessing, a miracle. She was a curse.

She was the daughter of the heroes who had killed Malefor--life had been good! But others had started to treat her strangely. She hadn't understood why then.

_Oh, I comprehend only too well now, _she thought angrily. _I'm some freak who shouldn't exist. _She snorted, darkly amused. _My reputation is worse than Cynder's ever was. _Of course, Cynder's bad name had dissipated when she had helped defeat Malefor.

One of the mood swings that often happened to her suddenly crashed down. _I don't belong here, _she thought miserably. _I don't belong anywhere._

Her name was Embyr, and she shouldn't have ever been born.

*** * * ***

Embyr settled into a tight ball on one swooping branch of the willow tree. This was her favorite place to sleep, away from the world that had shunned her. Alone. She could faintly make out the shadowy forms of her parents as they prepared to sleep. Their lives were perfect in this somewhat peaceful era. Well, by peaceful she meant that there was no Malefor to contend with.

No one but Blackavar. Blackavar was Malefor's son, a hideous black dragon warped in the same way Cynder had been. Oh, and of course his hundreds of warriors. That too. It seemed that the Dragon Realms was never really free of villains, creatures that rose in the night to commit dark deeds.

_But maybe it was meant to be that way. I mean, how fun would a dragon's life be without a little fight? But on a more serious note, the evil forces do play a role in life in the Dragon Realms. Well, in their own way. Maybe dragons just don't realize it yet._

_Not like I would ever be able to fight, anyway. But I suppose that has a reason, too, like everything else. _She thought, struggling to be reasonable. Another voice of reason echoed through her thoughts.

_Yeah, like my parents are ashamed of me and don't want anyone to know that I exist. _The second voice of reason won.

"It's not fair!" she shouted. Her sudden outburst startled the pair of exotic-looking birds that were perched above her, preening each other. They flew away, looking flustered.

"Purple," she muttered. "It's everywhere."

She looked to see if her outburst had startled her parents. They still slept on, untroubled by their daughter's cries.

_Fabulous. My parents really don't care anymore._

Embyr closed her eyes and slept, all of her anger dissolving as she sank into unconsciousness.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Not one cloud marred the sky's smooth perfection. Invigorated by the crisp air, Embyr clambered down from the willow tree and headed to the shallow dip where her parents lived.

Spyro was talking quietly to Ignitus, and Cynder was close by, her keen ears catching every word.

For a brief instant, Embyr wondered what it would be like to journey out on her own, like Spyro and Cynder had. Not that she particularly cared what happened to the Dragon Realms, but still. It could be fun.

"Cynder," Embyr said shortly.

Cynder looked up, seemingly surprised to see her daughter there. "What?"

"I want to go out on my own journey, like Spyro did."

"No," Spyro stepped in. "No, no. I went on my journey because there was a _war _happening. And I had just found out that my birthplace was far away from where I thought it was."

"There _is _a war happening!" Embyr exploded. "Are you blind?! Wake up! Blackavar! His forces!"

"But Malefor is gone," Cynder argued. "Blackavar can't possibly be strong enough to last."

"Oh, really?" Embyr seethed. "No, he won't. Because _I'm _going to stop him myself."

"No, NO! You're not going!" Spyro snarled.

"Try and stop me," Embyr retorted. "You treat me as if I'm not even here, so you can't control me. You can't have it both ways."

And with that, Embyr stormed off into the unknown.


	3. Fire Within You

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been experiencing difficulties with this story, mainly because it's hard to write from Embyr's point of view. I'm used to writing about characters who are happy and brave and kind and all that normal stuff. But that gets a little old, so now we have this! I love it, but it's hard to know what to put next. But here's the chapter! As always, read and review!**

**Rain of Embers**

**Chapter 2**

Anger surged through Embyr as she galloped through the forest. How could anyone ignore her like that? It didn't matter that she was a curse. She was still far more powerful than most dragons.

Whatever. She didn't care. All that mattered was that she was finally alone. Free to do as she pleased. She could take care of herself. After all, she was a purple dragon.

This knowledge empowered Embyr to run her claws down the rough, normally unyielding bark of a tree. The bark squealed in protest, but it soon fell under Embyr's claws. Dark satisfaction stormed through her mind. She was strong, she was powerful, she could destroy.

She twisted from the ancient tree and leapt upwards, her silvery talons glinting in the filtered sunlight. Embyr let her powerful hind legs carry her from the leafy litter on the ground to a bush. She prepared to spring again, but her legs tangled in the gnarled bush's branches. They dragged her into the bush's sharply pointed leaves. Embyr struggled to free at least her head and then thrashed from the bush's clutches.

Disgruntled, Embyr turned to remove the stinging leaves from her scales. They stuck fast between her glittering, shifting scales, making removal impossible. Embyr sighed and worked steadily until each thorn-sharp leaf was gone.

_I can't even defeat a bush, _Embyr complained inwardly. She began to lope off again, in the opposite direction of the peaceful glade where her parents lived.

It wasn't long before hunger clawed through Embyr's hardened defenses. She grimaced and searched through the air's scents for one that resembled prey.

In a forest, all the scents mingle. They dance among one another, sometimes flowing together and then twirling away. They are one mass, one unity, or thousands of individuals ever pushing for the sunlight. But a dragon's nose is powerful enough to detect and single out the scents that they desire, and make sense of the drifting, mingling dance through the sky.

Embyr detected many prey scents, so many warm, living scents that entranced her grumbling stomach. She followed the trail of one rabbit; it had made its leisurely way through here not long ago. It was a game to track and capture the prey. Its slow, muddled brain told it only to flee, never mind the fact that Embyr was much faster than it was.

Embyr ran slowly after the rabbit, sending it into a frenzied panic as she remained just behind it for much longer than necessary. She finally pounced and dispatched it with one swift motion. The tender, fresh meat felt so good and savory on her tongue that she devoured it in a few gulps. It had felt good to be in control, to have some power over something instead of always being shamed and controlled by parents who worked so hard to keep her from the world's prying eyes.

Embyr licked her lips and sat down, resting quietly in the forest. She sighed, knowing that she would have to find a place to rest soon. She was completely relaxed until a strange prickling crawled up the back if her neck. She sprang to her paws and growled loudly. Chilling laughter trickled from the trees, and that was enough for Embyr. She launched into action as the monkeys did, as the cruel monkeys threw the net around her, tangling and tripping her. She hissed in fury, but her untrained limbs could not do anything against the battle-hardened creatures who had captured her.

"Ha, puny dragon," the leader laughed as he stepped from his warriors. "You were easy prey for the monkeys." He tugged on her muzzle, eliciting a snap from Embyr. He stepped back smoothly. "Kill her," he commanded simply and his warriors rushed forward. Terror filled Embyr's heart as she realized this was it. But she squared her shoulders bravely and faced them with a snarl.

Flames erupted into the clearing, scorching the monkeys. Those who had escaped the fire fled in terror, leaving Embyr in the net. All except the leader. He was staring coldly at a huge male dragon who drew himself up with fierce pride. The dragon was blood red, and he was obviously the source of the flames. The monkey rushed his opponent, but the dragon simply hissed and a stream of flames jetted from his maw, turning the monkey to ashes, then crystals. The crystals flew towards Embyr, filling her with energy and health. The red dragon turned, looking at her curiously, but he kept his silence. He swiftly untied her, and Embyr tumbled out with a bump.

Embyr glared at him, not feeling the gratitude she knew she should. "Thanks," she muttered shortly. The red dragon kept his face a stone mask. "I'm Embyr," she prompted with a scowl. The dragon nodded slowly, the faintest smile touching his features.

"I am Indicir," he said. "Hello, little Embyr."

"Not little!" Embyr spat, her temper rising. "Purple. Just purple."

"I noticed," Indicir rumbled in laughter. "The next purple dragon."

"I'm a miracle," Embyr hissed dryly.

"Exactly," Indicir said warmly, looking deep into her eyes. "But you don't understand that, do you? Does it really matter when you came? It matters only _who you are"._ His expression was fierce, as if it was pertinent that she understood him.

Embyr shook her head. "I wish I had never been born." Indicir shook his head gravely.

"Here," he said gently. "Follow me, and I'll prove to you just how wrong you are." Indicir walked away smoothly, beckoning for her to follow. Embyr sighed and then hesitantly followed the strange old dragon.

He picked his way through the forest surprisingly quickly. Embyr struggled to keep up, glaring at Indicir, at the ground, at the world. Why did this have to have to be so _hard? _

"Stop here," Indicir commanded abruptly and Embyr slid to a stop, almost crashing into him. He scuffed his paw into a boulder, muttering a few senseless words, and suddenly a tunnel dropped open before their paws. "Follow me," Indicir growled. "This leads to the Temple, the very same one where your father trained." Embyr was amazed, despite herself. A thrill ran through her.

Indicir led her through the tunnels, moving completely by instinct in the pressing blindness. Embyr followed reluctantly, urged on by an overpowering sense of higher destiny. Then the two dragons were out of the tunnel, and into the light, and the temple. The temple rose gloriously above them, majestic and unconquerable. "Come," Indicir said, his voice loud in the echoing silence. Embyr walked behind him, marveling. He stopped at a huge, beautiful door, and with more words it creaked open. Embyr stepped inside, stopped dead by the enormous dragon statue rising out of the earth. Indicir let out a roar, flaming several torches to life.

"Your turn," he said, gazing into her eyes encouragingly. "Let the fire within you out, and into the world."


End file.
